Free to Fail
Free to Fail is the fifth episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Short Plot Chrome joins a team of skydivers. Long Plot Chrome is wearing a monocole, sitting on a red chair reading a green book with a fireplace on, as a person diving down from the sky crashes through Chrome's window, who quickly takes off the monocle, gets up from his seat, throws the book in the fireplace, and locks a script containing something unknown inside a drawer, which seems to let a bit of a dark mist out of it. As Chrome gets up to ask what he's doing, the skydiver is quick to advertise the skydiving business. As the drawer containing the script opens, Chrome shuts it, locks it, and becomes interested. As the skydiver explains further, Chrome accepts and dons a skydiver outfit, and jumps off the plane. As Chrome begins singing, he forgets to pull the string to release a parachute, he falls face first on the ground. Then a car, a truck, a UFO, and the moon crash on Chrome. The scene goes back to the plane, with Chrome having a cast on his arm. Chrome then leaps off the plane again and activates his parachute. Whistling while relaxing in the air, Chrome's parachute is eaten by birds as Chrome is again seen falling face first on the ground, with a car, a truck, a UFO and the moon crash into his body. After that, Chrome is seen with casts on his limbs, inching slowly to jump off the plane. As he does, he tries to relax in mid-air again while humming a song. As Chrome can't move his arm to the string, he falls face first again, as a car, a truck, a UFO and the moon crash into him once again. Chrome is then seen in a full body cast, and he inches slowly to jump off the plane. As he does, Chrome mumbles "oh forget it" as he falls face first on the ground once more, as a car, a truck, a UFO and the moon crash into him again. This time the sun also crashes into Chrome. Chrome, coming home in two full body casts, meets Bagel, who is throwing him a surprise party. Chrome, who tries to raise his arm to facepalm, instead goes up to an indoor palm tree and falls on it. As Chrome is sparking with electricity because of the pain, Chrome notices he's not hurt at all and easily takes his casts off. As Chrome angrily storms off because Bagel told him to stop, Chrome enters the airplane, noticing the flag of Lord Zorgu, who was dressed in a pilot outfit. As Chrome and Lord Zorgu tumble and fight, Chrome "accidentally" throws Lord Zorgu off the plane, as he's run over by a car, crushed by a truck, crushed more by a UFO, and crushed by the moon and sun. Then Chrome hops down from the plane and throws his GameBoy on Lord Zorgu, which flashes red as Lord Zorgu is set on fire. Transcript Captions Quotes Quote 1 *Chrome: I'M FREE... FREE FALLING. I'M FREEEEEEEE... FREE FALLING. *(voice offscreen) SHUT UP. *Chrome: NO I'M FREE... FREE FALLING *(voice offscreen) YOUR SINGING IS HORRIBLE *Chrome: I know that very well, offscreen voice of hatred and fear. BUT STILL I'M FREE- *(voice offscreen) Ugh. Quote 2 *Bagel: Chrome, this is dangerous. You got hurt so much your body cast has a body cast. *Rob: AHH! MUMMY! DIE! (hits Chrome repeatedly with chair) *Chrome: MMM! MMM! *Rob: Oh. Trivia *The free falling song is a reference to a YouTube video titled "Annoy Shadow Day". It has been taken down. *This episode contains a reference to Rodney's rod.